


Height Difference

by TiramisuSumi (KadotaKyohei)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadotaKyohei/pseuds/TiramisuSumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokujo is a shortie and shizuo takes his hat. And Kadota is naturally the poor victim in all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Difference

He hated being the shortest.  
It was a clear difference, too. The other two were within an inch at each other, at least.

But he was a shortie by comparison.

And it wouldn’t be so much a problem if that fact wasn’t shoved in his face.

The blond and red-head had decided that watching tv together would be the best way to kill time, while the brunet hung out in the bedroom reading in quiet.

And it was all good until Rokujo felt the familiar weight on his head (you wear a hat enough it becomes a part of you) be lifted from his head. Shizuo twirled the hat in his hands before setting it on his own head. “You two really like your hats, huh?” he said idly. “Feels kinda weird to me, honestly.”

A little pout from Rokujo, though more irritated than he’d let on “And Shizuo-no-danna shouldn’t take things without asking.” He tried to snatch his hat back, however, Shizuo stood up.

“Oh, yeah? You take my glasses without asking—“

“That was different now please give me my hat back, Shi-zu-o.” He stood to grab it again however Shizuo held it high above himself.

“Try and grab it short-stuff.”

“Are you kidding—“he tried anyway, jumping up, and missing. “Oh c’mon—“ He climbed onto the sofa and snatched the hat back, placing it on his head. “How the hell do you get to be so tall—“he looked down at the blond and gave a wide grin. “I’m the taller one now, though.” And he was triumph

For all of two seconds.

That’s when Shizuo stood next to Rokujo on the sofa.

“Excuse you?”

A pout from the red head before he climbed onto the back of the sofa (where you rest your back, he didn’t flip it or anything). “Now who’s taller—“

And Shizuo’s ready to climb up there.

but then Kadota showed up.

“What are you two up to?” slight irritation in his voice, as his reading was interrupted by the commotion out in the living space.

And that’s when Shizuo suddenly picked him up and carried him over.

“Just be really tall for a second—‘

“What—“

And the bodyguard lifts the beanie-clad brunet up pretty fast, and it’s with a loud bang against the ceiling because Kadota’s already tall as it is and Shizuo’s more excited to be taller than Rokujo so he can take the title of tallest, and it was his and no one else could have it.

But everyone froze and a loud groan came from the innocent victim up in the blond’s arms

“Put me down.”

Shizuo could have dropped him, but out of fear he didn’t, and just laid him down on the sofa, as Rokujo dismounted the couch and went into the kitchen.

“S-Sorry, Kadota…” a guilty blond sat at the edge of the sofa, and the biker returned with an ice pack for the injured boyfriend.

“ ’S ok, Shizuo, don’t worry” a light pat to dyed locks, and a small ‘thanks’ to the biker, who again went into the kitchen.

“Do you want something…?” Shizuo felt back considering unlike the shortie, he didn’t do anything to help.

“Maybe some tea…? Black?” He didn’t really want anything, but it’d make the blond feel better; plus get the blond out of the room so he can close his eyes for a bit (you’d think he’s over reacting, but where his head made contact, there was a rather noticeable depression in the ceiling).

The blond perked up, nodded, and shuffled into the kitchen, only to see Rokujo reaching in futile for something in a taller cabinet.

Shizuo grabbed it for him.

“Here you go, short stuff.” A grin

“Are you—“ and the biker climbed up on a chair “Who’s taller no—

“Shut up you two!” and a light groan from the brunet.


End file.
